Silver's Emotions
by FieryFafar
Summary: A various shorts of Silver's emotions.


_1. Happy Silver_

"Isn't this such a great day? No Kotone to disturb my life." Silver exhaled a long sigh of relief. With arms folded behind his head, the boy leaned against a tree and enjoyed his moment of peace.

_2. Angry Silver_

"I swear to Arceus I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Silver roared violently as he chased the younger boy. A knife tightly clutched in his right hand, he spat, "I'll teach you for calling me 'weak'!"

Heart threatening to smash out of his ribcage, Youngster Joy frantically cried, "_HELP!_"

_3. Annoyed Silver_

"Silver Silver Silver Silver Silver oh my precious little Silver!" Kotone cheered in joy as she sat beside the boy. Silver, feeling completely irritated by the second, was trying his best to ignore her.

Though deep inside his heart, only the great Arceus knew how badly he wanted to run away from her, move to another region, hide his identity, and change his name to Steve.

"One more time! Silver Silver Silv-"

"ARCEUS KILL ME!" Silver snapped into the blue skies.

_4. Lustful Silver_

He pinned her against the wall. His arms stayed rigid between her head. His silver eyes pierced into her soft hazels, twinkling in a desirable manner. His breath heavy, Silver closed the minimal distance between them.

Kotone merely leaned against the wall, hands pressing on his chest. Her heartbeat raced manically, waiting – anticipating – nervously. The petite girl shut her eyes, feeling her cheeks heating in a rosy red shade. She parted her lips, wanting to call out the boy's name. But all was at naught, for her voice was caught up in the throat.

Silver, on the other hand, took her adorable gesture as a very good sign. He smirked to see her fragile state. Her warmth sipped into his skin, sensually inviting him of his craving desire. Tongue slowly licking his lips, the redhead inched closer and hungrily murmured, "You're mine…"

_5. Scared Silver_

'I'M GOING TO _FUCKING KILL YOU!_' Typhlosion roared crazily as he chased the human boy. The volcano Pokémon's eyes were wide and round in rage. His mouth exhaled raging flames, ready to burn the boy into a black crisp.

Silver, heart threatening to burst out of his chest, ran as fast as he could. Just as he was about to swoon his annoying rival, Kotone's fire starter just so happened to popped out of his ball and decided to kill him in a bloody rage.

"Feraligatr HELP ME!" He shouted for his own starter, who sat idly next to the dumfounded Kotone.

_6. Jealous Silver_

"Jealous? Me?" Silver laughed uncontrollably as if White had told him a joke. N stood by the brunette's side, eyes blinking dumbly at Silver's odd reaction. White just held her hips and breathed a disappointed sigh.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Finally, Silver halted his laughter and hissed in demise. A cocky grin curving his lips, the boy huffed arrogantly and spat, "The hell should I be jealous if boys go gaga over that dumb brat? Hah!" He laughed again, head quickly shaking in amusement.

Although he acted that way, White knew very well Silver was feeling the exact opposite.

And it helped when N said, "That's great then. Because I just saw Kotone happily enjoying her moment with a man wearing a scarf." Lightly tapping his chin, he mused, "I think the man was Morty, one of your region's gym leaders, right?"

It was enough to say that that completely shut Silver's mouth.

And N didn't stop there. "They looked so cute together!"

Without a word, Silver's hands slowly clenched into fists.

"Kotone looked radiant and stunning. This Morty also looked quite spectacular!"

His head was downcast, red bangs hiding his eyes. His teeth gritted inside his pursed mouth.

"I have to say, they look absolutely perfect for each other!"

_Crack!_

"I have to go!" Silver screamed out of the blue, shocking N shut. Without another word, he spun his heel and dashed away, leaving a stunned N and a chuckling White. Both Unovan trainers then saw Silver releasing Crobat and taking off into the skies.

Emerald eyes blinking in stupor, N gawked at White. "White, what just happened?"

A lazy smirk forming her mouth, the Unova Champion casually replied, "You just saw your very clear definition of jealousy."

_7. Disgusted Silver_

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Silver screamed and shrieked frantically as a Weedle plopped on his head. He ran in circles, arms madly flailing about.

Kotone stood in stupor as her rival reacted like a buffoon. A snicker echoed in her ears, making her look to her side. Typhlosion was laughing enjoyably, loving the scene in front of him. Hands gripping her waist and with a disappointed look on her face, Kotone eyed her starter.

Typhlosion returned her glare. Though the girl was giving him a deadly stare, he merely flashed a naughty grin. It was the best day of his life when he realized that the human he hated the most absolutely despised bug Pokémon.

And also, he learned that Silver gave the best reactions to the things he irked.

"Oh shit there's more HELP!" Two more Weedles fell from a tree and landed on Silver's head and shoulder. Eye twitching uncontrollably, Silver screamed again, not caring whether or not he was drawing attention. "GET THEM OFF ME OH MY ARCEUS!"

Once again, the fire starter cackled joyfully.

_8. Confused Silver_

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

N blinked in shock at Silver's question. He thought the redhead was joking. But Silver just stood there beside him, showing a very genuine expression of confusion. His face quickly coated in a nice shade of red, N retorted, "I…I'm a boy, of course! What kind of foolish question is that?!"

_9. Sad Silver_

"I hate everyone…" Silver mourned as he slumped his face on Kotone's lap. The young man had a tiring day. Not only did Lance bully him with an extensive training today, but he also lost his wallet and dropped into a manhole.

If it weren't for the fact that he was damn tired, he would throw an angry fit right now.

So, just for today – and for the first time in his life – he decided to tune down his ego and sought comfort from his pesky rival.

Kotone, sitting comfortably on a bench, softly patted Silver's red locks. Not only was she shocked that the boy lazily pulled her into a hug once they met, but now Silver was just lying his head on her lap while groaning in despair.

Even so, she didn't mind, because seeing him in this rare state made her heart skip a beat. It made her realize that he trusted her enough to expose his sensitive side. With a soft giggle, Kotone gently murmured, "You're just having a bad day, Silvy. Things will get better, okay?"

Even though she didn't see the small smile on his face, Silver felt happy inside. Still, like a kid, he sadly muttered, "I still hate everyone."

_10. Drunk Silver_

"I am the superior master of all that is sexy!" Silver shouted as he stood on the table. His hand gripped an almost empty bottle of wine. He spread his arms up in the air, body happily swaying left and right.

Kotone sat quietly, eyes wide on the redhead's drunken stupor. What was supposed to be a simple night of hanging out had turned into an interesting event of a lifetime. She glanced at the few empty bottles that sprawled on the table and floor. _How many did he drink?_

"Hey Kotone."

Her head quickly snapped forward. A scream almost escaped her mouth to see Silver crouching on the table and positioning very closely to her face. A dumb grin curved on his face. The stench of wine wafted into her nostrils, making her cringe in disgust.

With a dumb smirk and an even dumber chuckle, Silver blankly said, "I am the King of Team Rocket."

The brunette blinked at his words. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. A few minutes lingered around them, increasing the amount of awkwardness. Finally, with a fake cough, Kotone replied, "That's…nice, Silver."

"Nice?" He coughed out loud. Standing up straight, Silver shouted, "Girl I'm sexy coz I HAVE RED HAIR!"

Another moment of silence filled them.

Not giving Kotone a chance to react, Silver gave a wide smile and shook his hips. "Ain't no one is going to tell me what to do. I'm hot coz I'm Silver!" He fanned his face, acting like a crazy little girl.

Once again, before Kotone could say a peep, Silver plopped on his bum and covered his face with his hands.

Kotone sat there, speechless on what was happening around her. Suddenly, she was surprised to hear faint sobs in the room. The girl looked at Silver. His shoulders shook. His foot tapped lightly. It took her a while to realize that the sniffling was coming from her rival. Worry slowly sipping into her heart, Kotone leaned forward and touched his leg. "Silver, are you okay-"

"WHY WON'T PAPA LOVE ME?" Silver burst into a crying fit, making Kotone scream and jump in fright. The redhead then lay on the desk and rolled on the hard wood. Finally, after two spins, he fell on the floor. Face kissing the carpeted floor, Silver fisted the ground and flailed his legs, as if throwing a childish tantrum. "WHY PAPA NO GIVE ME PONYTA WHEN I WAS FIVE WHY?"

Just when she thought it couldn't get any weirder, Kotone was now gawking as Silver wailed like a baby. She bit her lower lip, getting more dumbfounded on the situation. "Um…Silver-"

She screamed again when Silver suddenly hopped back to his feet. No tears were present. The sad look was immediately gone from his face. Instead, Silver held his waist in an arrogant manner and flashed a wide grin. Though his body was wobbling from the constant drinking, Silver unwarily tried to keep his posture straight.

"You know what you need to be a sexy trainer?" Silver asked out of the blue, voice back to his cheery and drunken self. Silver eyes staring at a pair of wide hazels, the redhead blurted out, "Rattatas!"

The awkward atmosphere was killing her. "What?"

"You heard me, cupcake. Rattatas! To be sexy, we must capture a lot of Rattatas!" Silver ranted like a fool. Once he finished his sentence, the boy spun his heel and tipsily ran to the door. "TO THE RATTATAS!"

Yes. It was definitely a night she would never forget. "Silver wait!"

_**END**_


End file.
